Musings of Callie
by Team Edward Rules All
Summary: What did Callie think of Luce's cryptic phone calls, weird thanksgiving dinner and the events afterward. Torment spoilers. Please read and review!
1. What the crap is happening to our world!

**Musings of Callie**

Fallen Fanfic: 

**Warning: Torment spoilers**

What happened to my best friend? Before she got sent to that place, Sword and Cross she was a happy bubbly person like me. What happened to Todd could not be her fault. Even though all the evidence points to her, she was not that sort of person. She was neither a murderer nor crazy and I really wanted to help her but they sent her to that place instead. Phone calls once a week were one of things I looked forward to in my week even though Luce was very cryptic and distant. Sometimes she wouldn't call and I would wonder what means of torture they were inflicting on her.

Then a few months later I heard of a fire at her school which Luce was nearly trapped in and a boy was killed. Once again all the evidence was pointing to her and I wondered why everything terrible always seemed to happen to her. Once again I believed she did not cause it. It was merely a coincidence. I wrote her a letter which was never replied to but I was sure she got it.

About a month after that she did not call me and I got worried that she had forgotten about me. I finally got to see her at thanksgiving at her house and discovered she had found someone. Daniel. I discovered many things that night. Luce had changed dramatically. She seemed more serious and just plain different. The biggest and most shocking being that Daniel and his friends were actually beings with pure wings that lived forever. Angels. Other strange creatures took Luce but Cam shot Luce so she couldn't aid them in whatever terrible deeds they forced her to do. Daniels world came crashing down at that very second and I felt really numb. But apparently the Luce that was shot was just a duplicate and the real Luce was hiding in the shadows. Just as we got to her, she was stepping into a weird shadow thing. What just happened? Daniel and the others had a short argument which I couldn't process because I was too numb and confused. Daniel then stepped into the shadow thing after Luce. I stared after him dumbfounded. My whole life changed in that one evening.

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Please review!

No Reviews 

I have no reviews for this story so can you please read and review it. Please Please Please!


	3. Authors Note Hopefully the last one

Authors Note

I have decided to continue the story but with a few changes. Daniel has not gone after Luce yet and Callie wants to come with him to find Luce so they step into the announcer together. Thanks to CatchingFire54321 for the idea! The next chapter will be up sometime today (probably 1 hr)

Thanks


	4. Companion

Chapter 2- Companion 

"I am going after Luce" Daniel said determinedly to the others. WHAT! How could he leave us here, just brooding about the fate of Luce while he is actually saving/finding her? He is not getting away with this. Before he could take a step or even a breath, I cried out "wait!" He froze and turned to face me. Just the response I needed. If I could just stall for a few minutes...

"What" He sighed.

"I want to come with you" I blurted out. Wait what was I saying? What am I getting myself into? I think about it for a few seconds and decide I am making the right decision because she is my best friend and I have to help somehow. One of my many eccentric traits is that I have to be part of the action. Up until now my life was as boring as life can get and even the first possibility of excitement and adventure is welcomed.

"Why don't you just go home and forget this ever happened" Daniel told me coldly. What's his problem? Oh right. Whoops.

"How can I forget my best friend? All the awesome times we had. She has been my best friend since primary (elementary if you're American) school and you think I can just forget her" I shouted angrily.

"Do you think you're the only one who's upset about her being gone" He demanded, highly upset.

"That's why I want to go" I told him exasperatingly.

"Fine just follow me and hold onto my shoulder, I don't have time" He muttered.

"Daniel, you can't just take this innocent girl with you, who knows what you will have to do to find Luce" Gabby scolded. Huh, innoncent! She doesn't know what Luce and I used to do back before she got sent to that torture chamber they call a refinement school. I can hold my own and she would know that if she let me do something.

"If she wants to go then I can't stop her" Daniel replied angrily. Wether he was annoyed at Gabby for scolding him like he was an ignorant child or was simply angry that I have to come, I didn't care because it means that I get to come. I couldn't resist saying the following to Gabby even though it was childish.

"So there" I told Gabby smugly.

"Let's just go already" Daniel groaned. Oh right, Luce! We have to find Luce!

"Yeah, let's do this" I said enthusiastically to Daniel. I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins and the urge to do something crazy or wild filled me again.

"Do you think this is a joke" Daniel demanded angrily.

"No, I know how important this is" I responded calmly.

"I hope you do" He muttered. Daniel then grabbed my shoulder and dragged me towards the black shadow thing (announcer)

"Tell my parents a cover story" I told the others, who were giving Daniel disapproving looks. They nodded silently. Before I could say or do anything else I was pulled into the announcer.

**How was that chapter? PLEASE REVIEW! Once again thanks to **CatchingFire54321 **for the idea! I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
